(Seme) Hiroomi x (Uke) Akihito
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Hiroomi x Akihito smut, 'nuff said :)
**So this is taking place after "Idol Saliban #3," which is one of the Beyond the Boundary OVAs in case you haven't seen it. You don't necessarily have to watch it to get what's going on, but it might help you understand the setting a little more in the beginning...it's also only 5 minutes, and can be found on YouTube xD (also it's hilarious)**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Hiroomi had just had his sentence carried out by Ai and the jury. Akihito stood in front of him, arms warm around Hiroomi's fingers. "How is this a punishment for him?" Akihito yelled, wriggling uncomfortably. "I'm the one who's suffering here!"

Hiroomi gasped as a sudden thought came to him. "If you take account the fact that I'm trying to fix my sensitivity to the cold…this is truly genius…" Ai and the others huffed as Akihito struggled against Hiroomi, walking out of the room.

"Hiroomi, stop it!" Akihito tried to escape, and Hiroomi gasped as the smaller blond rubbed against his body. "Why are you naked anyway?"

"I told you, I'm trying to overcome my sensitivity to cold," Hiroomi said, his fingers subconsciously moving lower, to Akihito's elbows.

Akihito stopped struggling as Hiroomi's fingers wrapped around his waist. "Wh-what are you doing?" Hiroomi leaned his chin over Akihito's shoulder.

"Haven't I told you your waist is quite special, Akkey?" He spoke in a low voice, feeling Akihito shiver against him.

"Wh-what kind of thing is that to say in this situation?" Akihito's tone was defensive, but he wasn't trying to move away anymore.

"Y'know, Akkey…this might be the perfect opportunity to tell you what I've always wanted to tell you."

"What…what do you mean?" Akihito felt chills run down his spine as Hiroomi's left hand ran up his torso, his right hand moving around Akihito's waistline, rubbing the small of his back.

"Akkey…" Hiroomi put his mouth close to Akihito's ear, feeling his shiver as he spoke, "I really like you."

"H-Hiroomi…" Akihito gasped as Hiroomi's right hand gripped his butt, instinctively jumping. Hiroomi's left arm was holding Akihito close in a half-hug from behind, pressing the smaller boy against his body. Akihito flinched as Hiroomi's cheek was pressed against his, feeling his breath.

 _Should I just be standing here? I'm supposed to try and escape…right?_ Akihito's body wouldn't move. _I don't want to move…I don't want him to stop…_

Before he knew it, Hiroomi was sliding Akihito's jacket off his shoulders, pulling his sweater over his head. " _Ack_ —Hiroomi—" Akihito suddenly fell backwards, hitting the ground. Hiroomi kneeled over him, his face close, too close.

"Come on, Akkey…" Hiroomi's eyes were adorable and pleading, in contrast to his voice, filled with seduction that sent chills down Akihito's whole body. Without realizing what he was doing, Akihito was leaning up and Hiroomi was leaning down and then their lips met. Hiroomi pushed Akihito down to the floor, unbuttoning his shirt as his tongue demanded entrance.

Akihito gasped, letting Hiroomi in, and their tongues fought for dominance. Hiroomi's hands were all over the blond, leaving the shirt unbuttoned and reaching greedily for his belt. Akihito twitched against Hiroomi's touch, unsure and new to these feelings. Hiroomi broke their kiss, leaving Akihito panting, sprawled on the floor.

"Relax, Akkey," Hiroomi whispered as he undid the young boy's belt. "You want this, don't you?" Akihito looked up at Hiroomi, seeing his own need reflected in Hiroomi's beautiful green eyes.

Akihito didn't realize he had spoken until he heard his own voice whisper, "Yes," but it didn't sound like his voice; it was too husky, too full of need and desire, too unrecognizable, too _not-me_. Apparently Hiroomi thought the same, because something changed in his eyes; a hunger grew, and before Akihito knew it, his pants were off and thrown to the side.

Hiroomi leaned in again and Akihito opened his mouth for another kiss, but Hiroomi's head went a little lower. Akihito twitched as the black-haired boy's tongue ran over his chest, circling his nipple. "Ohh…H-Hiroomi…" Akihito raised his arm, his trembling hand hovering over Hiroomi's black hair. Hiroomi's tongue was warm and wet on Akihito's chest, and Akihito realized he was panting, leaning his head back as Hiroomi licked him.

The raven boy's left hand ran over Akihito's chest, pushing the unbuttoned white shirt to the side as his right hand slid down, touching Akihito through his boxers. "Nngh!" Akihito closed his eyes, the sight of the green-eyed boy's nude body on top of him almost too much; the feelings that Hiroomi was giving him were overwhelming.

"H-Hiroomi…" Akihito murmured, his breath hitching as Hiroomi slid his boxers down his legs, casting them off.

"Akkey," Hiroomi breathed, his voice suddenly very close and very low, and Akihito opened his eyes just as their lips connected again, their tongues feeling around each other's mouths.

Hiroomi and Akihito gasped in unison as their members touched, and Hiroomi began thrusting his hips, rubbing them together. Akihito moaned helplessly under him, his hand reaching for his jacket, crumpled on the floor, just out of arm's reach. "What…what are you doing?" Hiroomi panted.

"Get my…get my jacket," Akihito just barely managed to get the words out in between harsh breaths, and Hiroomi quickly leaned over and grabbed the jacket with his long arm. Akihito fished through the pockets with shaking hands as Hiroomi held himself still, barely restraining himself.

"Here," Akihito held up a pair of black wire glasses. Hiroomi laughed, letting Akihito place them on his face. The raven pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, watching the blush creep across the blond's face. "They…" Akihito's blush deepened, and he looked away. "They fit you."

Hiroomi thrusted his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Akihito's. "Do you enjoy the sight of me in glasses, dominating you, Akkey?" Hiroomi panted out, wrapping his hand around their members as he thrusted, Akihito moaning, fingers clawing at the ground.

Hiroomi chuckled. "In this position, you definitely fit the helpless younger sibling look I always like." The raven watched the sweat drip down Akihito's face as it got even redder. Akihito looked up at him, and Hiroomi felt his own face heating up. "What have you done to me, Akkey?" Hiroomi laughed, thrusting faster as they moaned in unison.

"H-Hiroomi!" Akihito gasped out, "In…inside me…"

Hiroomi looked down at the blushing blond. "You want…Are you sure?" Akihito nodded, his honey eyes looking away. Hiroomi caressed the younger boy's face, working his fingers into his mouth. Akihito circled the fingers with his tongue, coating them with his saliva. Hiroomi gasped, the image of Akihito licking his fingers, face glowing red, vulnerable…it went straight to Hiroomi's penis.

Hiroomi controlled his own impulses, knowing it was both his and Akihito's first times. He leaned back, spreading the blond's legs, swiping his tongue over the boy's entrance, feeling his muscles tense at the feeling.

Akihito lay against the ground, his unbuttoned shirt tangled around his arms, too sweaty to bother taking off. He panted, feeling Hiroomi's index finger enter him, his muscles clenching and a low moan escaping his mouth. Hiroomi only waited a little bit before thrusting in and out, quickly squeezing a second finger in. Akihito's moans grew louder at the feeling of the intrusion of his body, his leg muscles contracting around Hiroomi's waist.

Hiroomi leaned forward and kissed Akihito on the forehead, tasting his sweat, then kissed his lips, tasting his desire. Akihito panted against Hiroomi's mouth, and the raven moved his lips down Akihito's chin and neck, feeling the shudders pass through the blond's body. When he felt Akihito had relaxed enough, he added a third finger.

"Ahh!" Akihito couldn't silence his moans any longer, a line of saliva dripping down his chin as he panted, sweat dripping down his body. "Hi-Hiroomi!" Hiroomi never realized how much someone saying his name could turn him on. He thrusted his fingers deeper and faster, until Akihito reached down and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait…put it…in me…" Akihito gasped, his honey eyes looking away and the blush creeping back again. Hiroomi dutifully removed his fingers, lining the tip of his penis to the other virgin's entrance.

"Ready, Akkey?" Hiroomi panted, not even sure if he himself was ready.

Akihito looked up at the beautiful raven that topped him, the sight of his sweat dripping down the glasses lenses making Akihito's boner twitch. "Yes," he moaned with desire, his fingers curling against the floor above his head. "Now…hurry…"

Hiroomi slowly eased the tip in, stretching the tight muscles. Akihito panted as he kept going, letting out a long series of moans at the strange feeling of the throbbing organ in him. Soon they were moaning in unison as Hiroomi buried himself to the hilt, feeling Akihito's warmth envelope him.

"Akkey…" Hiroomi gasped out, loving the sight of the vulnerable blond, blushing and sweating on the floor beneath him. Akihito panted, chest heaving.

"Keep going," Akihito managed, his voice hoarse from moaning. Hiroomi didn't have to be told twice; he slid out slowly, then in again. Akihito twisted and groaned, fingernails scratching at the floor. After seeing he was ok, Hiroomi began thrusting a little faster, his own moans growing in volume.

"Akkey!" Hiroomi cried out as the feelings intensified, the slap of skin-on-skin becoming rhythmic.

"Ohh…Hiroomi, faster…" Akihito sighed out, and Hiroomi sped up, their sounds of pleasure mixing together.

"Ahh, Akkey…" Hiroomi groaned out, glasses flashing in the light. "Wait, I—I'm gonna—"

"Hiroomi!" Akihito cried out, and Hiroomi gripped the blond's neglected boner, rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Ahh, no…Hiroomi…nngh…" Knowing he himself was close to the edge, Hiroomi desperately rubbed Akihito, trying to get the blond to his climax before Hiroomi's.

Suddenly Akihito's body twitched, his fingers and toes curling against the floor. "Hiroomi!" he yelled out, sweat dripping down his body. He convulsed again against Hiroomi's hand, and the raven felt Akihito climax, his sperm landing on his own chest and Hiroomi's hand.

"Ahhhhh, Akkeyyyy!" Seeing the blond climax was the last straw for Hiroomi, and he felt himself fall over the edge, the overwhelming pleasure overtaking him as he buried himself in Akihito, feeling his sperm ejaculate deep inside the younger boy.

The pleasure faded quickly, and Hiroomi lay gasping on top of Akihito. After a few moments passed, he slid his penis out of the blond and lay on his back next to him. They panted in unison.

"Hiroomi," Akihito panted, looking at the other boy's sparkling green eyes, behind those sexy black glasses, which still brought a pink dusting to the blond's cheeks.

Hiroomi looked back at the boy, wiping the blond hair from his sweaty face, his touch caressing Akihito lovingly. "Akkey." Akihito leaned into Hiroomi's touch, sighing against his hand.

"Y'know what I just realized?" Akihito murmured, his honey eyes half-closed. Hiroomi's hand crept down to Akihito's chest, where he felt the boy's heart beating steadily.

"What is it, Akkey?" Hiroomi asked, surprised when Akihito let out a chuckle.

"We've got a shit ton of cleanup to do."

* * *

 **So, how'd ya like it? This is my first fic on this account, which is going to be a smut-only account (hence the name lol)**

 **Anyways, this account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
